


Everytime

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Early Days, M/M, idk - Freeform, its cute and fluffy, just read it, like 1960?, please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul begins to question his relationship with John.Based on the song Everytime by Ariana Grande.





	Everytime

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back! I haven’t posted in this fandom in a while, you can blame the Queen fandom for that, I’ve been there since Bohimean Rhapsody press tour lol. Anyway expect to see more fics from me, just taking longer than expected because, you know, college is a pain in the ass. Enjoy! :)

_ I get tired of your no-shows, you get tired of my control, they keep telling me to let go, but I don't really let go when I say so, I keep giving people blank stares, I'm so different when you're not there, It's like something out of Shakespeare, because I'm really not here when you're not there... _

 

Paul peered out the window to see if anyone was walking towards the door. No sign of John yet. He figured, maybe Johns too cool to show up.He always thinks he’s too cool sometimes it can be annoying. In the end Paul knows the real John. Paul and John’s been having this fling for a while now. Nobody knows except George. Paul didn’t tell George, he found out on his own. He didn’t even need to ask Paul any questions, he just knew cause he’s just that good, or Paul’s just a bad liar. Paul didn’t know he was spacing out until George snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Um, parties in here mate.”

Paul snapped out of it. “Yeah, I’ll join eventually.”

“Waiting for a certain someone? A John perhaps?” George rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer.

“Don’t get mad.”

“Paul. In the name of my mother. Don’t be a twit!”

“I can’t help it! I can’t say no.”

“Yes you can, you just ignore it and that’s the truth.” George took a puff out of his cigarette.

“Did you just come here to judge me?” Paul crossed his arms.

“No, I came here to tell you that you need to get over this man. He’s a total dick!”

“He’s not like that all the time.”

“I don’t see it, and we’re with him a majority of the time.” Paul looked at the window again. His way of ignoring George. “I’m not judging you, I’m telling you the truth. Paul, you gotta learn when to put your foot down and ask him ‘Am I yours or not’ because it pains me to see you so hurt when he's with someone else.” George crosses his arms. Paul’s glad to have a friend like George. Sometimes he needs to be reminded of the truth every now and then. George is his guy for that.

“Everytime I do he gets all annoyed and accuses me of being controlling.”

“Then keep asking until he gives you an answer and if he won’t you drop him. He can’t have you half the time.”

“I know. I’ll do that.”

“Will you really? Say you swear?”

“I swear.”

George smiles for a bit. “Good. I gotta go see Ringo, and join the party for Christ sakes!”

“Yeah yeah, I will.” Paul gave George a little shove and watched as he walked away. He looked out the window again. Still no John.

 

_ I've tried to fight our energy, but everytime I think I'm free... _

 

Like Paul promised, he eventually gave up on waiting for John and joined the party. He had a couple of drinks till he was strongly buzzed. He had a good time, he met a nice girl and chatted about music. She was giving him the eyes for sure but he wouldn’t dare try anything. His heart still belonged to John. But as they’re conversation grew longer, Paul began to think about it. Should he? John does it all the time to him, why can’t he?

“I think I might head out, when can I see you again?”

“Oh you’ll see me around. Just look for our gigs, yeah?”

“Oh yes.” She gave a wink and walked off with a friend. Then Paul began to wonder why he didn’t ask for her name. Oh well. 

The night grew on but the party thrived. Music continued to play as Paul’s eyes grew more and more tired.

“Paul!” He quickly diverted his attention to whoever called his name. It was Ringo, holding on to a very drunk George. “A little help?”

Now they were walking down the empty street, their voices echoed off the tall buildings as they had their arms around a rowdy, drunk George.

“How much did he get to drink?” Paul asked.

“Too much.” Ringo replied.

“It’s me body I say what goes in!” George slurred.

“Yes, that is your right.” Ringo snickered. “I saw you chatting up that bird, anything happened after?”

“Nah, didn’t even get her name.”

“For a second I thought you moved on, McCartney!” George nudged Paul and almost tripped during the process.

“What is he on about?”

“Nothing, he’s on about nothing!”

“Paulie likes Johnny, but you didn’t hear that from Georgie!”

“Shut it!”

“Paul is this true?”

He sighed, already defeated. “It’s nothing major, just harmless fun. I was gonna end it anyway.”

“Really?” Paul couldn’t read Ringo face but he could gather that he was thinking about something.

“Wanna crash at my place, my folks aren’t home.”

“Yeah, this one needs to sober up anyway.”

“They both looked at George, he was looking up at the stars mumbling to himself, in his own world.

 

_ You get high and call on the regular, I get weak and fall like a teenager, why, oh why does God keep bringing me back to you? I get drunk, pretend that I'm over it, self-destruct, show up like an idiot, why, oh why does God keep bringing me back to you?... _

 

Ringo slept in Jim’s bed while George slept in Mike’s bed. Paul was downstairs in the living room, downing a bottle of whiskey. He usually does he thinks he didn’t have enough to drink but there’s another reason. John. John’s the reason. 

He sighed in disgust. “Paul you’re so much better than this.” He takes a sip out of the bottle. “I, Paul McCartney, swear on this whiskey bottle, that I shall drop all sexual relations with John Lennon.” He sweared himself. As rose the bottle to drink more, the phone rang. He rushed to it so the other wouldn’t wake up.

“Hello?”

“Paul, my angel face, where are you?” John’s needy voice made Paul wanna swoon right then and there. He had to keep up a wall though. No funny business this time.

“Home.”

“Well, bring your ass in my home.”

“You bail me at the party then ask me to come over? John, I waited and everything.”

“I’m sorry, love. Go on, come over.”

“And leave George and Ringo unattended?”

“They’ll be fine, your folks are gone for another week, and so are mine.” He really won’t quit.

“Are you high?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Touché Lennon.”

“I wanna touché you.”

“Alright…” Moment Of Truth. Time to let him know. 

“Is that a yes?”

“John?”

“Yes?”

“Am I yours?”

“Paul-”

“Seriously, I bend over backwards for this relationship to work and I don’t know if your taking it seriously.”

“Paul-”

“Do I even matter to you?”

“Of course you matter to me. You mean the world to me. And this, we’re not messing around. Look, I may not show it but I really do care for you Paul.”

“Say you swear?”

“I swear.” And that, is how John Lennon stole Paul’s heart. John’s way of words could always make Paul cave.

“Okay, I’m on my way.”


End file.
